Inutaisho's Grandaughters
by Honeybears
Summary: Katie, Lynn, and Chloe go on a trip through time for their 15th b-day. On this trip they get to meet Chloe's teenage version father and the Great Dog Demon. Please R&R. I forgot to mention Chloe's dad is Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Next this is my first Inuyasha fanfic need all advice. Third I will report anyone who abuses the review button. You gave been warned!**

Updater:

Inuyasha and Kagome have twins. Two girls named Katie and Lynn. Katie is an inu with a little bit of miko power and Lynn the exact opposite. Sesshomaru has a daughter as well. Her name is Chloe, she is a youkai and lived with her mother until she was twelve (will explain in future chapters).Anyways on to the story.

Today was their birthday specificlly 15th birthday, weird ain't it. The same age that Kagome went through the well the first time. Katie woke up early as usuall, but her sister has also woken up early unusuall for some one who usyally waited for noon to come and wake her. Katie got dressed and turned to the Shibu Inu that she had befriended a long time ago and called Inutaisho (after her grandfather), "What do you think Taisho?" Taisho nodded, this always caused her to wonder whether he understood her or not. "I can always trust you, Taisho." For a moment she thought she could see him smiling, but it quickly disappeared as he looked to the Siamese cat in the room, Izayoi. She was pulling at a kimono for Lynn to wear. "Here, let me help you with that." Katie said as she moved to the cat. grabbed the kimono, and handed it to her twin.

"Remind me why we have to wear kimonos again." She heard her sister say from behind the dressing curtain.

"You know why, Uncle Sesshomaru said we had to come visit today and that we had to wear kimonos."

"So does that mean we get to see Chloe?"

"Yes. Did you remember to pack up what you needed though? He said it was going to be a while before we return."

"Of course I remembered, did you?"

"Yes, but what do you think uncle needs to see us about?"

Lynn didn't get to answer her sister because it was then that their mother, Kagome, came into the room. "Are you girls ready to go yet?"

"Actually you just asked that right on time I just finished getting dressed." Lynn told their mother.

"Good, because Ah-Un just got here to pick you two up."

With a few short warnings from Inuyasha, Katie, Taisho, Lynn, and Izayoi got on to the dragon's back and headed for the Western Castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Pretty little line means time passes by.**

It didn't take long before they were walking through the castle, following Jaken towards their uncle's study. They were walking in when Sesshomaru was handing Chloe a pendent saying, "You will know when the time is right to show it."

Taisho nudged at the back of Katie's leg, which made her jump 10 feet in the air and scream. She turned to glare at him. but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "I know you wish to go with them, but it wont help by scaring the life out of them." Katie just stared at her uncle.

"Did he understand you?" Lynn asked.

"Yes but that is not why you are here. I have alerted your parents that you will be gone for quite some time. Now please sit so I can explain it to you," Sesshomaru went to grab a hidden scroll from his desk, "Tonight you three will go to sleep in my old room, when you wake up you no longer be in this time. Chloe will show the Master of the Castle the pendent when she does I want you two to call your animals by name, but don't say anything about your lineage. Chloe you know where the room is so good night to you all."

They followed Chloe to the room Sesshomaru spoke of and got ready for bed.

That's when Lynn started the interrigation, "What was that about?"

"It's our 15th birthday." Chloe answered, "According to Father today is when we go back in time 1,000 years to when he was a teenager, and stay there for awhile."

"But why aren't we aloud to talk about our parents?" Katie wondered out loud.

"I dont know but I'm tired let's get to bed," Chloe pulled the covers up to her waist, "Katie can you sing that lullebye that you learned a few years back?"

"Which one?"

"The one about the stars."

Lynn started humming the tune and Katie began to sing.

Before they knew it they were all sleeping and when the clock stroke midnight they didn't even notice the light glowing around them.

* * *

><p>When Chloe woke up she felt a pointy thing at her throat and heard a familiar voice say, "Father this ones waking."<p>

**A/N; Tell me how you want them to react to a completly different Sesshomaru and a undead grandfather. Whoever reviews first gets to decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Next this is my first Inuyasha fanfic need all advice. Third I will report anyone who abuses the review button. You have been warned!**

**Okay when I said do not abuse the review button it means do not write 'you have herpes' a million times. But anyways advisory period (study hall) got boring and I had no homework so here is chapter two.**

Chloe POV

I could tell the lighting in the room had changed. It was then that I recognized this room. It was the same one my cousins and I were always afraid of when we were younger. The pointy **(this is what I will be calling the sword that revives) **thing at my throat lowered to my chest. Right about then I remembered the pendent Father had given me. I tried to move my hands to pull it out, but couldn't move them because they were tied together behind my back. Okay, time for plan B **(not the pill). **I cleared my throat, mostly because that's what I do when I'm nervous, and started to speak to whomever was on the other side of the pointy thing. "Um... May I speak to the current Lord of the Western Lands?"

A voice that sounded like soft thunder from the other side of Pointy said, "You are speaking to him." He then stepped forward, sheathing Pointy, and kneeled to make eye level contact with me. " Okay then. I have something to show you, but it's very impossible to do with my hands tied behind me." I wasn't for sure at first if he would allow me to be untied, but soon he went behind me to untied the ropes with a growl that translated to 'If you try anything your dead, got it?'

"Okay so my father said to show you this"- pulling out the pendent of blue moonstone and white pearls-"as soon as we met, and then he said for my cousins to do something, but it looks like they didn't get here." Looking around to see if my cousins were indeed gone, but upon looking I found that the two inutaiyoukais were staring wide-eyed at the pendent in my hand.

The older inu, which I recognized as Inutaisho from all the paintings of him back home, came out of the trance-like state first saying, "Your cousins were they the hanyou and miko?"

"Yes, are they okay?"

"Yes, they are fine. they are just in the other room with my current mate, Izayoi."

As if on queue my cousins came through the door. Lynn nearly doubled over after trying to come to a stop. Katie, having an adrenaline rush, had her eyes a bit tinted red.

"Katie calm I'm fine." Upon seeing me okay she nodded and her eyes went back to normal.

Once coming to a her senses Katie and Lynn called out, "Taisho" "Izayoi"

Then entered the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but of course she had to enter and stare at Katie and Lynn confused. She must've been the original Izayoi. I looked over to where the orignal Inutaisho and a smaller version of Sesshomaru stood. staring at the girls confused. Right about when Izayoi was saying something an over sized Shiba Inu jumped at Katie and a beautiful Siamease cat poked her head out from behind Lynn.

"Taisho get off and stop licking my face." Katie said laughing, but of course when she did that he would lick her one more time then get off of her having a doggy grin across his face.

Lynn smiled at the cat now in here arms. "You silly cat! Were you there the whole time?"

"How come they have the same names as Lord Inutaisho and I?" Izayoi wondered out loud.

"Well," Lynn began, "I named her Izayoi because it was my grandmother's name, but with Taisho Katie has a long story to tell about that."

**A/N; End of chapter sorry it's short but if at least one reader reviews:**

**1) I will continue the story.**

**2) I have made it so non-members can review.**

**Please R&R to tell me what you think the story should be, because I was thinking about it being like she was in trouble and original Taisho reincarnates into a Shiba Inu to save her? To let you know next chapter will be how Taisho (dog) got his name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Next this is my first Inuyasha fanfic need all advice. Third I will report anyone who abuses the review button. You have been warned!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but advisory had some other things for us to do. So I've continued writing in the free time I've had and hear is the chapter.**

Katie's POV

As I stared into the eyes of Taisho and remembered the night we first met.

(Flashback or is it forward? Katie's 12)

I could see the party going on in front of me. I was standing on the balcony as a distress call entered my thoughts. At first I thought it was Lynn because of that weird twin link thing, but she was fine talking to some priestesses about ox youkais. Then I thought it might have been Chloe, but she was talking to Sesshomaru about some treaty with the Northern lands. Then I heard the call more clearly.

"Katie! Katie! Please come help me. I'm at the foyer door." I ran at a youkaic speed to the door downstairs, but found no one. I gasped when I saw the frail dog that had been lying on the steps while I looked for the one who had sent the distress call.

At first I checked for any broken bones or diseases. The only thing I found wrong was a gash in his side. "This'll only sting a little okay?" I could've sworn he understood me as his head nodded in an up and down motion. pressed my hand against a mess of dog fur and blood, focusing all of my energy there and within no time the wound was only a scar. The dog stood up and licked my face in thanks. "Hey, fella! Quit it!" I laughed then looked him in the eyes and said, "How 'bout you come inside to get cleaned up and fed?" He licked my face one more time before he pulled up and gave me a sloppery doggy grin. Right then I heard a voice in my head say, "InuTaisho is my name."

(End flashback or forward)

Then I looked at the Western Lord's face. He cocked his head to the left sending me a questioning glance. He must've sensed that there was more to the story but didn't push on it, instead he asked, "Which one out of the three of you are oldest?" Lynn and Chloe pointed at me. He continued, "Come with me. We need to speak alone. The other two stay in here. Sesshomaru keep an eye on them and Izayoi," -she was standing behind the youkai lord thruoghout the story- "go on back to bed."

Taisho barked at Inutaisho and I understood what he said clearly for the first time in the past two years. "If she has to go with you I must go as well." Inutaisho only nodded to him in response. Taisho then pushed at my back to help me up, "Hurry it up, Katie!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Izayoi, Lynn, and Chloe looked at me weird for talking back to a dog. Inutaisho only looked at me with the same questioning glance as before. He then motioned for me to follow him to what I assumed would be like an office.

* * *

><p>Before long we, or rather I he was standing up, were seatted and he started the questions.<p>

"First what is your name and the other girls' names?" Good he started with an easy one.

"I'm Katie, my sister is Lynn the one who is mostly miko, and my cousin is Chloe the full youkai," I briefly explained to him.

"You stopped in the midpoint of the story out there," so he did notice, "Are you willing to tell the rest out here?"

"Only if you swear to tell no one else." And I meant it I hadn't even told my parents or uncle about it yet.

"I'm fine with that deal," He said and then I started back up where I had left off.

* * *

><p>After I was done tending to the dog he wanted to follow me back to the party. He kept sensing something was wrong. And he was right.<p>

Later on that night some youkais had got drunk and didn't know what they were doing. After our parents headed upstairs Lynn and I decided to taste some of the alcohol, it was a big mistake. A little turned into a lot and soon we lost our sense of right and wrong as well. Of course none of the guys could touch Lynn because she was out of control over her miko abilities. I still said no every time a guy tried and most of them backed off because if my dad found out they'd all wish they weren't born.

One guy however wouldn't listen. Somehow he got me to go outside with him. Then he really pushed past limit. But somehow the dog got outside and something changed and he spoke.

"Get your nasty paws off her. Leave now before I change my mind and kill you. Never come back." Then something hoisted me up and carried me back to the palace, but when I got there and looked up all I saw was the dog dragging me by the arm. He somehow protected me so I named him as I heard him say it.

* * *

><p>"How long ago was that?" Inutaisho questioned.<p>

"Two years in my time,"

"Your sister said she named the cat after her grandmother does that mean that Izayoi has children in the future?"

"Yes, one actually mine and Lynn's father," he smiled at this.

"So Sesshomaru's your uncle and Chloe's dad?"

"Yes, although he may seem a bit cold towards anyone in the future he has a definite soft spot for her,"

"Does she also have a story like yours? She seemed a bit frightened when she was sleeping."

"She has a worse story. Uncle didn't know about it until she was twelve, but to get it you must speak to her."

"Do you plan on staying for awhile?"

Then Taisho decided to speak up. "They will be staying in this era for quite some time."

"Alright then we will make arrangements for you in the west wing, but for tonight you'll stay in the room next to Sesshomaru's. Well we better hurry back before your friends start to worry."

**A/N: Okay please review. I know it's been forever since I last updated, but my parents decided to ground me. Now please click the little blue button that says 'Review'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Izayoi's POV

I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to stay with Sesshomaru and watch the two girls. Eventually I got tired of the silence and wanted to know something.

"What are your names?" I asked.

The human spoke, "I'm Lynn, this is my cousin Chloe, and my twin sister is Katie. What are yours?"

"I am Izayoi and this is my stepson Sesshomaru-sama,"

Chloe's POV

Father seemed completely different in this time, although he still seemed to be the quiet type. I smiled to him and asked, "So, Sesshomaru-sama, what is your favorite thing to do in your free time?"

"Play Kamade." He was still talking with as little words as possible.

Then Grandpa came in with Katie.

"Okay, you girls will be staying awhile so you'll be sleeping in the room to the right..." he stopped for some reason. "Dang it I forgot there's only two beds in each room, so which one of you is willing to stay in here?" He looked around the room, but then Daddy caught up on the conversation.

"Wait, which one of you is full youkai?" Katie and Lynn pointed at me while I raised my hand. "She's the only one aloud to stay in here." Grandpa looked at me.

"I'm okay with it."

"Good, now everyone go to bed cause it is still nighttime."

Daddy showed me the spare bed. and I went to sleep after everyone left.

Katie's POV

Lynn and I headed to the room to the right, and Grandpa told us he'd be just down the hall if we needed anything. Lynn fell asleep immediately with Izayoi (cat) lying next to her head, purring to her. Taisho was on top of me. No matter how much he made growling noises to calm me down I couldn't. So I whispered in his ear, "Taisho may I get up?"

"Yes, but I must follow you," that voice that I swore was his, whispered.

I nodded and he followed me out of the room and down my favorite hallway. We stopped and sat down looking up at my favorite painting of Grandpa. Inutaisho was standing with both swords drawn one crossed over the other. I then headed for my favorite part of the palace: the kitchen.

At first Inutaisho tried to hide his scent from me but let it loose when he walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want a midnight snack?" he asked.

"Not really. It's just my favorite part of the palace." Then I noticed his glance at something: Taisho.

"Does the dog follow you around everywhere?"

"Yeah, he does, ever since that night. It's kind of comforting at times."

Then a scream that I knew to well came to our ears. "What's that about?"

I looked at him, "Chloe's dreaming of her past again. Let's hurry before Uncle freaks out."

"Ha, Sesshomaru, freak out? Yeah right, like that'll ever happen,"

"It has though." He stopped and stared at me.

"What? When?"

"The first time she had these dreams, he couldn't wake her. That's when he found out what was going on. Now come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

When we got there Lynn had already come in and tried to help but it wasn't working. "Katie she's crying and we can't get her to stop."

Sesshomaru was covering his ears. "Is she still asleep?" asked Inutaisho. Lynn nodded and he walked over to the bed and touched her cheek.

Chloe POV

It was him again, Mother's boyfriend, he was hurting me. She was laughing.

Then something different happened in this nightmare. This beautiful dog-demon showed up in true form. He started to speak to me.

"Chloe, Chloe. We need you to wake up darling. You're scarring you father and friends. It's just a bad dream. Do you need me to help you?" I nodded and he started to speak again. "Okay hold on to my paw." I hand on his paw and felt a human hand instead. When I looked up I saw that I woke up and holding Grandpa's hand.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked.

I nodded, "Can we do it somewhere else though?"

He nodded and picked me up bridal style and walked out.

**A/N: What shall her story be like? Review to find out... _Sesshomaru shows up with poison claws_.**

**Sesshomaru: If he (Chloe's mom's boyfriend) rapes my daughter I'll kill you.**

**Honeybears: Why me?**

**Sesshomaru: Your the author.**

**_Honeybears looks around and hands him a slip of paper saying: Don't worry you kill him before that happens._**

**Honeybears: Now can you please tell them what I need help with.**

**Sesshomaru: Oh yeah. Guys, Honeybears needs help coming up with names for Chloe's Mom and Stepfather. Remember they are cat demons and hurry so this Sesshomaru can kill them.**

**Honeybears: Please include the names in your review. Bye!**


	5. Sorry Note

Hello everybody! This is my sorry note to you.

I am sorry that I've been gone for so long. Here's my explanation. First my sweet little laptop got a virus. I was smart with this. I saved all my stories on my sweet little flash drive. :) I did a factory reset on my computer to get rid of the virus. Guess what happened next? Yep, I lost my flash drive. So I started to continue writing all the stories from what I remembered writing. Guess what happened after that? I found my flash drive (in my backpack)! So recently I've been working on blending the two writings and only very recently have I made any progress.

Now about how I will update from now on. It'll be every Friday (except a very close upcoming one that I'll alert you about the week before). I have several chapters ready (especially for Mei's New Life). I will replace this sorry note with a chapter (hopefully) tomorrow, April 17, 2015.

Until later, I appreciate all my readers. Thank you for being patient with me.

~Honeybears


End file.
